1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable seat, more particularly to a foldable bench.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional bench 9 is shown to include left and right armrest support frames 91, a seat member 92 connected fixedly between the armrest support frames 91, and a backrest 93 connected fixedly between the armrest support frames 91 at rear ends thereof. The distance between the armrest support frames 91 is such that the seat member 92 can accommodate two or more persons. Because the conventional bench 9 must be able to bear the weight of at least two persons sitting on the seat member 92, the armrest support frames 91, the seat member 92 and the backrest 93 are generally designed with fixed connections for safety reasons.
However, since the conventional bench 9 cannot be folded, it occupies a substantial space during transport, and is inconvenient to move, carry, and store.